Battling in Sync
Battling in Sync is an episode of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 3/10/2017. It is a crossover with the series Sync. Story Ian: Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut! Boy: Infernape, use Mach Punch! Ian and his Blaziken are battling a boy and his Infernape on a battlefield in the back of the Terracotta Town Pokémon Center. The boy is wearing a red hoodie and jeans, with sunglasses over his eyes and a scarf around his neck. Blaziken and Infernape have glowing blue fists, as they collide punches. They pull back, though still in close range with each other. Ian: Blaze Kick! Boy: Block it with your arm! And then use Flamethrower! Blaziken’s foot catches on fire, as he swings his leg around for a kick to Infernape’s head. Infernape flexes its arm, blocking the kick with his forearm. The two stalemate for a moment, but Blaziken finishes the kick, causing Infernape to skid backwards on the field. Infernape: Infer! Infernape breathes Flamethrower, as Blaziken counters with his own Flamethrower. A wave of heat rises from the collision into the air. The boy grins brightly as he tilts his sunglasses, as Ian remains collected. Boy: You rock and you rule! Infernape, go for Acrobatics! Ian: Acrobatics? Blaziken, wait and spike it with Blaze Kick. Blaziken: Blaze. Blaziken shifts his left foot behind him, closing his eyes as he does. Infernape glows with a light blue aura as it speeds forward. Boy: Not gonna attack?! Fine by me! Infernape, take it out! Infernape speeds up, as Blaziken opens his eyes. His foot lights with Blaze Kick, as he swings it skyward, kicking Infernape square in the chest, spiking it up into the air. Infernape has lost its breath, as Blaziken leaps after it. Ian: Sky Uppercut, then Mirror Move! Blaziken strikes Infernape with Sky Uppercut, as it begins to fall towards the ground. Blaziken forms a black mirror, going through it and glowing light blue as he dives after Infernape with Acrobatics. Boy: Oh, don’t think we’re out yet! Infernape, Flame Wheel! Infernape reacts as it falls, thrusting its head and shoulders forward, in the direction of Blaziken. Its head flame encases it in a wheel pattern, it spinning and clashing with Blaziken. The two shoot backwards, landing on their feet. The boy has a grin, as does Infernape. Boy: Whoo. You’re strong! But not strong enough to match us at our best! Right Infernape? Infernape: Infer! Ian: In that case, make your move. Nothing better than beating a trainer at their best! The boy then begins breathing at a fastened pace, matching Infernape’s. The flame on Infernape’s head grows, as the tip begins to wrap around Infernape like ribbon, the path of the fire visible. Infernape is encased in this ribbon fire armor, as it stands tall. The boy’s movement matches Infernape’s, such as when they both punch the air. Ian: Are they, synchronized or something? Boy: Time for them to burn! Flamethrower! Ian: Block it! Infernape breathes Flamethrower, being much stronger than earlier. Blaziken uses Flamethrower, it simply being absorbed into Infernape’s Flamethrower. Blaziken raises his arms to protect his face, taking the full force of the Flamethrower. Infernape speeds past with Acrobatics, a shockwave occurring from the collision that shoots Blaziken skyward. Infernape stops on a dime, looking up at Blaziken. Boy: You rock and you rule! Finish it with Flame Wheel! A second layer of flames form in the shape of a wheel, the size being as big as Ian’s half of the field. Ian’s eyes widen at the sight of it, as does Blaziken. Ian: Our fire merged with theirs. Blaziken, use Blaze Kick! Boy: You think you can actually hit Infernape with that?! Infernape jumps at Blaziken, the Flame Wheel within inches of Blaziken. Blaziken spins and catches Blaze Kick into the Flame Wheel, the Blaze Kick hooking onto the Flame Wheel. Blaziken spins like a corkscrew, dragging the Flame Wheel over his head, then swinging it down into the field. The fire erupts, leaving Infernape in its fire armor exposed. Blaziken falls and kicks Infernape in the shoulder, stomping it into the ground. The boy grimaces slightly as he grabs his shoulder. Ian: What is that? I can resonate with my Pokémon, but that is something completely different. Boy: Heh. I call it synchro evolution. Not bad, huh? Ian: I’ll say. (He smiles) Beating that will be as tough as the Battle Frontier. Boy: I don’t know what that is, but I accept the compliment! Now Infernape! Use… Voice: Uh, John? John gasps, as he and Infernape turn to look towards the Pokémon Center. A young girl, with glistening eyes, sporting a pink dress with black boots and large pink and yellow wings for sleeves stands there with her Sylveon. The synchro evolution armor fades off Infernape, as Ian and Blaziken looks over. Ian: Huh? Who’s… John: Hey, don’t you dare make a move on her! Ian: …that Pokémon? John: Oh. Girl: Uh, this is Sylveon. A Fairy type evolved form of Eevee. Ian: Eevee, huh? I have a friend that’ll be excited about that. Girl: Oh! Would that friend happen to be a girl named Elise?! Ian: No. The girl looks disappointed, when Ian smiles a bit. Ian: But I know who you’re talking about. Elise, the girl who discovered the Fairy type. The girl’s face becomes elated, clasping her sleeves together. Girl: Ah! Do you, do you happen to know where she is?! We traveled here from Kalos just to meet her! Ian: Kalos, huh? John: Yeah. And that was not an easy feat. We just got off the seaplane that took us from the airport on a big island offshore. Professor Sycamore tasked me with escorting Valerie here to find this Elise. I still don’t see the big deal about her. Sylveon: (Barking) Syl! Syl! Valerie: (Defensively) Elise is the leading authority of the Fairy type! Almost everything known about the type was discovered by her! She is, a beauty and a symbol of the Pokémon community! John: Yeesh. Sorry I asked. Again. Valerie turns her attention back to Ian. Valerie: Do you know where Elise might be? Ian: Last I heard, she was vying for the open gym leader position in Viridian City. It’s a long shot, but it’s a start. Valerie: Ah, that is most fortunate! Uh, would you mind guiding us there? We just arrived here in Kanto, and don’t know how to get around. John: Hey, you didn’t even ask! I bought a map and everything to get prepared! Besides, I’m sure this guy has that Battle Frontier to beat or something. Ian: Actually, I just finished that. I currently don’t have a destination. I’ll go with you as far as the outskirts. John: Huh? Seriously? Valerie: Oh, thank you! I don’t think I caught your name. My name is Valerie. John: I’m John! Ian: Ian. Let’s go. Ian returns Blaziken and chooses Metang, as he walks off. John returns Infernape as he, Valerie and Sylveon run after him. On a rooftop nearby is a shadowy figure wielding headphones and a satellite dish, listening in. End Scene Ian, Valerie and John walk along hilly plains, with boulders sticking up every now and then. A large, dark colored bark tree is visible in the distance, it being barren of leaves. Sylveon, Metang and a Fletchling frolic and play with each other as the others walk. Ian: What’s that Pokémon? John: Fletchling. A common Pokémon in the Kalos region. Ian: So, how did Sylveon evolve? Eevee can evolve in so many ways. Valerie: To be honest, I am not quite sure. Professor Sycamore has been working on figuring out as well, but I think that Elise would be able to figure it out as well. Ian: If you ever do, make sure a guy name Conway knows. He’ll love the idea. John: Hey! Only one person search at a time here! Sylveon paws up at Fletchling, when it stops, sniffing the air enticingly. Sylveon runs off away from Metang and Fletchling, in the direction of the tree in the distance. Metang and Fletchling follow after it. Ian, Valerie and John watch them run off. Valerie: Sylveon! Don’t run off too far! John: Those guys look like they’re having so much fun! The group make it to the spot where Sylveon turned towards the tree, Ian stopping. He sniffs the air, unsettled. John and Valerie stop to look at him. John: What? Do you need a break or something? Ian: That aroma. It’s, Sweet Scent. METANG! Ian takes off running after Metang, Valerie and John exchanging a strange look at each other. They take off running as well. Sylveon makes it to the tree, it having thick roots sticking out of the ground. Sylveon transverses through the roots, when Metang and Fletchling fly after it. The Sweet Scent is stronger, as Shadow and Parasect step out from the roots. Shadow: Good job Parasect. Keep them entranced. Parasect: Para. Shadow opens a Pokéball, choosing Electabuzz. It lets out a trill, eager to go. Metang and Fletchling arrive, startled. Metang: Met?! Shadow: Discharge. Electabuzz sparks with electricity, then releases several streams of electricity. Parasect, Sylveon, Metang and Fletchling are all shocked, with Fletchling dropping to the ground and Metang lowering down to Sylveon’s level. Sylveon is paralyzed, as Electabuzz trills and smacks its lips. Shadow: Electabuzz, defeat that Metang. Electabuzz smiles greedily, as it fires a Thunder attack at Metang. Metang is still recovering from the last attack, not moving out of the way. John: Glameow, use Slash! A Glameow runs through the roots and springboards off of one, extending its claws which glows white. It Slashes through the Thunder, cutting it off. Shadow scowls, as Ian, John and Valerie catch up. Shadow: You know, you’re very annoying. Ian: Glad to know I leave an impression. Metang, go for Metal Claw! Shadow: Parasect, shift to Rage Powder. Parasect: (In confusion) Para? Shadow: Then to Leech Life. Parasect: (Understanding) Para! Parasect shakes its body and releases a red spore cloud, filling the air of the open space. Metang flies through the Rage Powder as it forms silver energy claws, its eyes turning red in the process. It turns away from Electabuzz and flies straight at Parasect. It swings its arm, striking Parasect with Metal Claw. Parasect forms green energy fangs, as it bites into Metang’s arm. A large flash of light occurs, Metang groaning from the damage. Parasect shimmers with the same green energy, healing itself. John: Whoa! All that from a Leech Life? Ian: Shadow’s Pokémon are exceedingly strong. Even then, I agree. That did much more damage than usual. John: Well, either way. Glameow, use Feint Attack! Glameow dashes forward, disappearing as it goes to ram Parasect. Electabuzz rams into it with Quick Attack, deflecting it. Glameow tumbles back towards Metang, when Parasect releases a green Spore. Metang and Glameow are caught in the Spore, as they fall asleep. Ian and John return their defeated Pokémon. Ian: Darn it. We need a plan. John: I’ve got a plan. Attack! Infernape, you rock and you rule! John throws his Pokéball, choosing Infernape. Infernape: Infer! Shadow: Spore. Ian: Dodrio! Uproar! Infernape charges towards Electabuzz, as Parasect releases Spore. Ian opens his Safari Ball, as Dodrio comes out screeching Uproar. The Uproar keeps Infernape awake, as it strikes Electabuzz with Mach Punch, knocking it back. Valerie: Sylveon, are you okay? Valerie is besides Sylveon, coaxing it and helping it stand up. Sylveon: (Weakly) Syl. Valerie: The battle looks like it’s going well. We should try and get away. Sylveon: Sy. Infernape goes for Mach Punch, as Electabuzz blocks it with Low Kick. Shadow then spots Valerie and Sylveon, as he points his finger at them. Shadow: Thunder. Electabuzz fires Thunder at Infernape, it dodging with ease. The Thunder strikes a root as Valerie and Sylveon approach it, the two falling backward as the root bursts into flames. Valerie and Sylveon cower from the attack, as Ian has his head turned to see. Ian: Of course. This tree should have leaves this time of year. Which means it’s dead and easy to ignite. Dodrio, pull back! Dodrio strikes Parasect with Drill Peck, defeating it. Dodrio then runs back towards Ian, as Electabuzz sparks with electricity. Ian: John! Give us cover! Burn the tree! John: Ha! You’re serious?! Well Infernape. You heard him! Shadow: Discharge. John: Flame Wheel, then Flamethrower! Electabuzz releases Discharge, the electricity chasing Dodrio. Infernape uses Flame Wheel to form a shield to protect it, charging at Electabuzz. Ian hops on Dodrio’s back, making it over to Valerie. Ian: Return Sylveon, now! Valerie nervously nods, returning Sylveon. Ian offers his hand and helps Valerie up. Infernape uses Flamethrower, the flames igniting the roots and the tree. It is set ablaze, the heat and smoke forcing Shadow and Electabuzz back. John: (Looking towards Ian) Now what?! Ian: Escape! Dodrio leaps over the roots, making it out of the fire. John shakes his head, as he turns to Infernape. John: This will be no problem for you, right buddy? Infernape: Infer! Infernape gets John onto his back, as it dashes through the fire. It climbs through the roots and makes it clear of the fire, following after Dodrio. Shadow and Electabuzz walk out of the fire, staring after the escaping prey. Electabuzz: (Trills angrily) Shadow: No. It’s not over. Ian knows we’ll hunt him down. He’s just seeking the advantage. Ian, John, Valerie, Dodrio and Infernape hide behind a huge boulder, everyone panting heavily. Ian peeks around the boulder, seeing no sign of Shadow. Ian: He’s gone. For now. He’ll be back. John: Who is that guy?! And what did he want with us?! Ian: Shadow. And he wants nothing with us. He wanted Sylveon. Valerie: Sylveon?! But why? Ian: He’s essentially a poacher, stealing Pokémon to provide for his client. Sylveon is a newly discovered Pokémon, and therefore there are currently few of them. Yours might be the only one, and upon learning that you were entering his area, Shadow decided to come after it for an easy catch. John: Too bad he didn’t count on me being here! I’ll kick his butt! Ian: Shadow doesn’t play fair. He’s as willing to use dirty techniques as he is to take us on head on. That’s part of his strength. John: So what?! We just run?! Ian: No. We just set the playing field to how we like it. Set him up. End Scene Shadow and Electabuzz wander the rolling plains, Shadow looking as stern and serious as before. Lightning shoots up into the air in the distance, catching Electabuzz’s attention. Electabuzz: (Trills at Shadow) Shadow: No. It’s obviously a trap. No Pokémon in this area use Electric attacks. Electabuzz argues against Shadow as it charges off after the source of lightning. Shadow stares after Electabuzz, eventually following. Electabuzz makes it to a ravine, the walls forming a dead end. Electabuzz wanders deeper into the ravine, sensing the sparking of electricity. Shadow makes it to the mouth of the ravine, stepping into it. Shadow: Guess you’ll learn the hard way. Now, where are they? A Thunderbolt attack shoots into the air, Shadow and Electabuzz looking up. On the top of the ravine is John and Glameow, Glameow using the Thunderbolt. Shadow: One. Ian: Mud Shot! Mud Shot attacks fly and strike the canyon walls of the ravine, causing a cave in of the loose boulders. The mouth of the ravine is cut off, trapping Shadow and Electabuzz inside. Mud Shot attacks strike Electabuzz, it skidding along the ground defeated. Shadow returns Electabuzz, as he sees Ian and Swampert along the side of the ravine. Shadow: Not bad. Not good enough. Dugtrio, Sand Tomb! Gyarados, Hydro Pump! Shadow’s two Pokéballs open, choosing Dugtrio and Gyarados. Dugtrio: Trio! Gyarados: (Roars) Dugtrio’s body glows brown, this energy spreading along the ground and swiftly covering part of the ravine wall under John and Glameow’s feet. John: Uh, run! John and Glameow try to move out of the way, when the ground covered by the brown energy breaks into sand, the two slipping down the ravine side. Gyarados fires Hydro Pump as Ian and Swampert run. However, the force of the Hydro Pump shatters the majority of the upper ravine wall, destroying it and sending Ian and Swampert flying. Swampert catches Ian and uses Muddy Water to slowly descend down. Ian, John, Glameow and Swampert come together, when the ground underneath them drops down, them sinking to the bottom of a trench. John: Now what?! Shadow: Arena Trap. You can’t escape a battle from Dugtrio. Now you’re exactly where I want you. John: Ha! Guess again! We have you where we want you! Fighting us instead of going after Valerie! Shadow: Did you really think I didn’t prepare for that? John: Huh? What does that mean? Ian: (Scowls) It means we were duped. Dugtrio fires Mud Bomb, striking and defeating Glameow. John returns Glameow, as he smiles. John: Alright. (He tosses a Pokéball up and down.) We’re just getting warmed up. Valerie is sitting under a tree, the branches filled with leaves and providing shade to obscure her. Delibird and Fletchling are beside her, Delibird pounding its chest in confidence. Delibird: Deli deli! Valerie: Thank you, Delibird. But, surely they would be back by now. Delibird looks proud, when it shudders suddenly. Delibird turns as a figure rises from the shadows. Gengar forms Shadow Claw, as it goes after Valerie. Valerie screams, as Delibird uses its tail to catch it. Delibird then Flings Gengar away, it skidding into the sunlight. Delibird flies after Gengar, firing an Ice Beam attack. Gengar counters with Dark Pulse, as Fletchling flies off. Infernape breathes Flamethrower, which is blocked by Dugtrio’s Mud Bomb. Swampert forms a Muddy Water wave and sends it tumbling at Gyarados and Dugtrio, as Gyarados breathes Fire Blast to cancel it out. John: Dang, that Gyarados is annoying! Infernape, take it out with Acrobatics! Infernape flips in the air with Acrobatics. Shadow: Dugtrio, Dig. Gyarados, Brutal Swing. Ian: Brutal Swing? Gyarados roars as it swings its body around. Dugtrio Digs into the ground to avoid being hit, as Gyarados’ body slams into Infernape’s Acrobatics, sending it flying into the trench walls. Swampert is then struck by Swampert’s body, being knocked back. Infernape stands back up, seeming to have taken limited battle. Dugtrio then bursts out of the ground, striking Infernape and knocking it back. John: What was that?! A full body attack? Ian: Based on what we saw, it is a move that strikes all Pokémon on the field. That’s why Dugtrio dug out of the way. The fact that it did limited damage to Infernape and its name makes me believe that it is a Dark type move. Shadow: Heh. Definetely a worthy challenger. You get in my way so many times, and match me each time. But even if you win this battle, I will claim my prize today. Fletchling: Fletchling! John and Ian look up, seeing Fletchling circling high above the trench. John: Fletchling! Why aren’t you with Valerie?! Ian: Shadow sent another Pokémon after her. This is bad. Delibird is good, but it may not be able to hold his Pokémon off. We need, a charge forward. John: A charge? Then let’s do it! Infernape, Flame Wheel! Ian: Swampert, follow after with Hammer Arm! Infernape is encased in Flame Wheel, as Swampert’s arm glows white with Hammer Arm. Shadow: Don’t underestimate our power! Dugtrio, Dig! Gyarados, Brutal Swing! Ian: (Smirks) Swampert, switch to Wide Guard! Dugtrio Digs as Gyarados goes for Brutal Swing. Swampert swings its arms, forming an orange expansive barrier, which divides the trench in half. Gyarados’ Brutal Swing hits the Wide Guard and is knocked back, as Infernape rolls through and strikes with Flame Wheel. Ian: Swampert, help John out! I’m going after Valerie. John: Say what?! Ian opens a Safari Ball, choosing Dodrio. Dodrio: Dodri! Ian: Dodrio, jump! Ian climbs on Dodrio’s back, as Dodrio leaps high into the air and transcending the trench. Dodrio lands in the ravine and takes off running, leaping over the blocked off ravine mouth. Fletchling flies along with them to lead the way. John: Really?! You’re leaving me to take this guy on?! Shadow: Too bad for you. John turns his attention back to the battle, where Dugtrio strikes Swampert with Dig. Gyarados fires Hydro Pump, washing Infernape back alongside Swampert. Shadow: Ian has never beaten me alone. How do you plan on doing so? John: Heh. By turning it up a notch. Swampert, pull back. Only provide support when needed. Swampert: Swa. Swampert backs up, as John shakes his arms out. He and Infernape breath in sync, as the fire on Infernape’s head wraps around it like ribbon, entering synchro evolution mode. Infernape: Infer. John: Now. Don’t hold back. Gengar uses Dark Pulse, slamming Delibird into the ground. Gengar stands atop of Delibird, forming a Shadow Claw. Valerie, watching from the shadows, has a nervous shake. She then shakes her head, as if upset. Valerie: No, no! Elise would never back from a challenge! If I wish to be trained by her, then I have to step it up! Sylveon, use Fairy Wind! Valerie throws her Pokéball, choosing Sylveon. Sylveon: Syl! Sylveon twirls its ribbon appendages, releasing a sparkling pink wind. Gengar is hit by the wind, though it acts as if it was only a light breeze. Gengar turns its attention to Valerie and Sylveon, grinning widely. Gengar: Gen! Gengar lunges at Sylveon with Shadow Claw, when Dodrio speeds in, glowing with a black aura. Dodrio rams Gengar with Pursuit, knocking it aside. Gengar’s body glows with a dark indigo aura, as Dodrio glows with the same aura. Ian climbs off Dodrio’s back, standing besides Valerie. Ian: Not bad. Good job fending it off. Valerie: Huh? Uh, thanks. Ian: Now, what was that? It looked like an ability, but its ability is Levitate. Dodrio, ram it with Pursuit! Dodrio chirps forcefully, but he doesn’t charge forward. Gengar forms energy in its palms, firing Dark Pulse. Dodrio is hit hard by Dark Pulse, being knocked back. Ian: So that ability disabled Dodrio’s Pursuit. Thought its ability was Levitate. Dodrio, Drill Peck! Ian returns Delibird as Dodrio spirals with Drill Peck. Gengar blocks it with Dark Pulse, stopping Dodrio’s advance. Gengar’s eyes glow multi-colored, its Hypnosis putting Dodrio to sleep. Dodrio drops to the ground, as Gengar charges at Sylveon with Shadow Claw. Ian: Dodrio, wake up! Ian reaches for a new Pokéball, as Gengar appears in their face. Valerie: Sylveon, use Sand Attack! Sylveon spins around, kicking up sand with its hind legs. The sand gets in Gengar’s eyes, it howling as it swings and misses with Shadow Claw. Dodrio wakes up, getting up quickly to go after Gengar. Ian: Dodrio, use Pursuit! Dodrio glows with a black aura, as he charges and rams Gengar. Gengar goes flying into the tree, defeated. Dodrio pants heavily, as Ian goes over and pets him. Ian: Great job, Dodrio. Dodrio: Do! Valerie: Wow! That was good! Huh? Where is John? Ian: Finishing off Shadow. Come on. Let’s go get him. Gyarados uses Brutal Swing, Infernape deflecting it with Mach Punch in midair. Dugtrio pops out of the ground and fires Mud Bomb. Infernape notices and disappears, Mud Bomb missing. Swampert appears over Dugtrio, and spews Muddy Water at it, defeating it. The Arena Trap’s effects lift, as the trench begins to fill in. Sand pours in, Shadow staring John down. Shadow: Well. I guess this is it. Gyarados, Hydro Pump then get us out. John: Infernape, block it with Flamethrower! Hydro Pump and Flamethrower collide, canceling each other out and creating a cloud of steam. Gyarados lowers its head as Shadow climbs onto its back. Gyarados then rises up and treads through the air, flying out of the collapsing trench. Swampert jumps and grabs onto Gyarados’ tail, slowing their ascent. Shadow: Urgh! Stupid Pokémon! John: Infernape! Get us out and take them out! Infernape appears next to John, its hand no longer covered in the fire armor. Infernape grabs John and leaps into the air, soaring past Gyarados and landing outside the trench. Gyarados exits the trench, as Infernape rams it with Acrobatics. Gyarados goes flying into the boulders blocking the mouth of the ravine, shattering the boulders and clearing a path. Swampert lets go, standing by. Gyarados is defeated, as Shadow climbs out of the rubble. Shadow: So what? You going to take me out now? Swampert: Swa. Swampert. Shadow: Heh. As soft as your trainer. Shadow returns Gyarados, as he turns to John. Shadow: Well? Get lost. John: Huh? Infernape: Fer? Infernape exits synchro evolution, as they both scratch their heads. John: That’s it? Really? Shadow: Really. My only other Pokémon is after the Fairy evolution, which Ian is most likely battling. I can’t do anything to stop you. John: Well, sweet! Come on guys! Let’s go check up on them! John, Infernape and Swampert run past Shadow, as he lets them go. Shadow: Heh. John, Infernape and Swampert travel along the plains, when Fletchling flies overhead. John smiles at the sight. John: Fletchling! Where is everyone?! Fletchling: Fletchling, fletch! Fletchling flies off, John and the Pokémon following. A city is now in the distance, as they join up with Ian and Valerie. Valerie: John! You’re okay! John: Of course I’m okay! Ian: You defeated Shadow. Nicely done. John: You say that as if surprised. Now, about we finish our battle? Ian: As tempting as that is, I’m going to pass. Neither of our teams are truly up for it, and I don’t want to beat your Infernape unless it’s at full strength. John: Aw! I get what you mean, though. Next time then, I’ll take you down! Ian nods, as he returns Swampert. He then heads off, in the opposite direction of the city. John and Valerie arrive at the Pokémon Center of Viridian City, giving their Pokéballs to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy: Don’t worry! I’ll have your Pokémon back to full health in no time! John: Sweet! Thanks Nurse Joy! Valerie: Uh, we were wondering. Do you know where we could find a girl named Elise? Nurse Joy: Elise? Why, you’re in luck! She just walked in. Valerie: Eh?! Valerie and John spin around, as Elise walks through the door. She has an upright posture as she approaches the desk, smiling at Nurse Joy. Elise: Hello, Joy. I’m here to drop off my Pokémon. Nurse Joy: Of course! These people here were interested in speaking with you. Elise: Huh? Elise turns to Valerie, who is now extremely nervous. Elise smiles at Valerie, calming her slightly. Elise: Hello! How can I help you today? Valerie: Uh, uh, uh. I, John: Hello. My name is John, and this is Valerie. Valerie here discovered a Fairy type evolution to Eevee, named Sylveon. Elise: A new Fairy type?! Wow! (She looks at Valerie) That’s so cool! I would love to see it! Valerie: Uh, it’s being treated right now. Elise: Then afterwards. I am looking forward to meeting it. Elise begins to walk away, when John turns again. John: Once our Pokémon are healed, I challenge you to a battle. I want to see the strength of the founder of Fairy types. Elise: (Looking over her shoulder) I accept! And I have just the place to battle! Main Events * Ian meets John. * Ian is introduced to the concept of synchro evolution. * Valerie meets Elise. Characters * Ian * John * Valerie * Nurse Joy * Elise Villains * Shadow Pokémon * Blaziken (Ian's) * Metang (Ian's) * Dodrio (Ian's) * Swampert (Ian's) * Delibird (Ian's) * Infernape (John's) * Fletchling (John's) * Glameow (John's) * Sylveon (Valerie's) * Parasect (Shadow's) * Electabuzz (Shadow's) * Dugtrio (Shadow's) * Gyarados (Shadow's) * Gengar (Shadow's) Trivia * This is the second crossover with Primal, and the first one with the series Sync. * John escorts Valerie to Kanto so she can meet Elise, the founder of the Fairy type. * This episode highlights Shadow's persona a bit more, with him communicating and understanding his Pokémon. ** This comes from the revelation that he can talk to Pokémon in Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea. * This episode introduces Synchro Evolution, where John was able to almost defeat Ian and defeat Shadow. * Infernape's flames wrapping around it like a ribbon was inspired by bandages, specifically from Snare-oh in the Ben 10 franchise. * This episode features the first inclusions of Gen VII material into the Pokémon Tales franchise. ** Parasect's Leech Life being stronger than usual is based off the move's power increase. ** Gyarados' Brutal Swing is a Gen VII move. It was the only Gen VII move that could be learned by a member of Shadow's party. ** Gengar's ability was changed from Levitate to Cursed Body, though it went unnamed in the episode. * This episode features the first time that a Pokémon is shown to change abilities in a manner besides evolution. In this case, it was switched to match the generational change of Gengar's abilities from Gen VI to Gen VII. * This episode will receive an update later on upon reaching the point in the timeline where it takes place chronologically. That will be towards the end of the series. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Sync Category:Sync Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:Pokémon Tales: Collector Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research Category:Pokémon Tales: Specials